Tegan and Charlie
by LadyWriter15
Summary: My name's Tegan Murtaugh. I have a fraternal twin sister and I was childhood sweethearts with Charlie Baker. I'm now back at L:ake Winnetka and so is Charlie. I have a feeling the feud between our fathers will continue but what else?


"Yes dad I know," I said into my cell as I got into my car. I threw my bag into the back and got in the driver's seat.

"Tegan you're a Murtaugh and we always spend the summer at the lake," My dad's voice said into the phone.

"Dad I know but I'm really busy right now," I said only half lying. I wasn't taking any summer classes this year but I was renting a friend's apartment in Evanston.

"Tegan Marie Murtaugh you will be at the lake this summer end of discussion," My dad said hanging up. I groaned and turned my phone off officially ticked off. Being the daughter of Jimmy Murtaugh meant that I had to endure his controlling attitude. If he wasn't in control he cracked or threatened to cut us off but for those of us who had already received our inheritance it wasn't a threat. While the younger siblings were given this threat while Annie, me, Calvin and Daniel just rolled our eyes. Unfortunately for Daniel though he still lived under our dad's roof. I put my key in the ignition and turned but my car did nothing. I tried again and groaned. Just great. I grabbed my phone and found the number of the car garage in the city.

"Hello Trent Brothers' Garage my name's Charlie how can I help you," a voice said. The voice I knew immediately.

"Well if it isn't Charlie Baker," I said.

"Who is…..Tegan Murtaugh long time," Charlie said.

"So when did you start working at Trent Brothers' Garage," I asked him.

"Paying off student loans. So why'd you call," Charlie asked.

"My car won't start either the battery's dead or the engine crapped out on me," I replied.

"Well Mikey and Davis are out on their lunch break so I'll come and to you and the car and figure out what's wrong. I'll come in the pickup just in case we need to tow it back," Charlie said.

"Great I'm at Illinois Poly Tech," I said.

"You go there," Charlie asked.

"No I was supposed to pick up a friend but she left early and forgot to call but she's always been scatterbrained so I guess I should have anticipated it," I replied.

"Okay I'll be there in twenty minutes," Charlie said.

"See you then," I replied.

"Okay see you later Teggie," Charlie said.

"You suck for remembering that nickname," I said.

"Well I did start it. See you in a few Tegan," Charlie said as he hung up. I just smiled and hung up. I waited all the while smiling. I guess you could call Charlie and I childhood sweethearts. He used to be obsessed with my sister Anne but one summer changed that and the next three were the best. When his parents announced that, that summer would be the last for awhile I was devastated. We used to exchange letters but we just grew apart. I took out my ipod and listened until I saw a white pickup pull up. I saw Charlie's face more clearly as he got out of the car bringing a tool box with him. He looked older and definitely more handsome. He had muscles from playing football. He loved football form what I remember.

"Like what you see Murtaugh," Charlie asked.

"You wish Baker," I replied getting out of the car. I felt his strong arms wrap around me in a hug that reminded me so much of our time together.

"Missed you," Charlie said.

"Same here," I replied. We broke the bug and just smiled at each other.

"Now let's see what we have," Charlie said raising the hood of my car.

"I would have done it but I left my tools in the apartment I'm renting," I said.

"You fix cars," Charlie asked from under the hood. I joined him and looked at the engine.

"Let's call it a hobby of mine," I said he stopped and smiled at me.

"A girl of many talents," Charlie said.

"Of course, so what's wrong," I asked.

"You were right the engine crapped out. It just needs a jumpstart but I left the cables so we have to tow it back," Charlie said.

"Okay so I'll ride with you," I said.

"Course now just let me hook the car up and we'll be on our way," Charlie said.

"Okay need any help," I asked.

"No I've got it," Charlie replied. I just grabbed my cell and got into the passenger seat of the truck. I waited for him to get in the car. When he did he just smiled and drove me to the garage. On the way we talked about everything that had been going on in our lives. His seemed more heartbreaking having to move away from his girlfriend then breaking up with her shortly after the move. Mine was normal. When we got there he went in the garage quickly and came out with jumper cables. He hooked them up to the pickup and my car was soon working when the garage phone rang.

"One second," Charlie said as he went inside with the cables. I waited a few minutes before he came out again.

"You going to the lake this year," Charlie asked.

"Why do you ask," I asked in reply.

"I'm going this year, my whole family's going," Charlie said.

"You'll have to wait and see," I said giving him the money I owed him and driving off. Going to the lake might not be as bad as I thought. I got to the apartment and locked it quickly hearing the phone ring.

"Yes," I said.

"Hey Tegan come and meet me," My sister Anne said.

"Where and why," I replied.

"Remember it was your idea to protest dad so we were going to get tattoos me a paint pallet and you a purple butterfly. I'm almost at the tattoo parlor," Anne said.

"Oh crap I forgot," I replied.

"Well get in your car and get down here," Anne said.

"Fine but I swear if you're not there when I get there I'll be pissed," I told her.

"Yeah yeah just hurry up," Anne said.

"I'm coming hold your horses," I siad grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

**What do you think?**


End file.
